martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Tianhao
Met at the Immemorial Imperial City of True Martial World. He was also present during the preliminaries of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting and had even fought against Lin Ming. This makes him a minor antagonist in the arc. Appearance Sacred Tianhao was colossal at nine feet tall – he was over two heads taller than an average person. Sacred Tianhao’s weapon was a black heavy sword, half a foot wide and as tall as an adult male. Eldest brother Sacred Tianhao excelled in strength and violent attacks. Plot At the Imperial City Auction, nearly all of the World King Holy Land disciples had come for the Boundless World Pill, including the Sacred Martial Mansion's three prodigies, but the end result was that all of them had been completely defeated in their bids. They lost to Lin Ming and they weren’t even sure what sort of ordinary sect he came from; at best he would have originated from a Holy Land. In the end they had no choice but to bid for the following last nine items in the auction. But, none of them had been able to compare to the Boundless World Pill at all. In the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm, he had faced Lin Ming and can be considered a minor antagonist in the most early phases of the competition, not worth truly of any mention. Abilities Deep Earth Force Field This force field used the Earth Laws as its foundation. As long as one was placed within this force field, they would have to bear the crushing pressure of the mountains and earth. If one’s cultivation was insufficient, they would directly be pulverized into mush. If one’s cultivation was sufficient, they would still be restrained. The domain would even damage their organs. Earth Shield A thick brown barrier formed all around his body s a sandy brown layer of earth crawled up his body, forming an armor of earth. The Earth Laws represented the pinnacle of defense amongst the five elements. Quotes * (Sacred Tianhao avidly said from beside Sacred Yueping, his expression clearly excited!) “It’s impossible to know when this sort of martial meeting will truly be held. But, as the date of this martial meeting approached, all of the great influences had received some type of rumor on the wind, and because of this many geniuses were raised by these large influences. This is the greatest martial meeting beneath the heavens! Many great influences, including even our Sacred Martial Mansion, have been hurriedly training their geniuses to prepare for this once in a lifetime event! I thought it was just a rumor, but it turned out to be completely true!”Chapter 1154 – The Yan Littlemoon of Years Gone By * (Sacred Tianhao shook his head. He had originally felt that Lin Ming was an unfathomably deep character, but he never imagined he would be strong to such a degree. Even in his battle against Wu Finalcloud, it was still unknown whether or not he used his full strength!) “From this day forth, we shall avoid Lin Ming’s path. After we leave this dream world, we will immediately prepare a generous gift and personally deliver it to the Ancient Phoenix Clan. This should be able to resolve the conflicts between us… between us and Lin Ming, we weren’t life or death enemies to begin with… we can only hope that he doesn’t bear a grudge against us. As for killing him, we cannot do that. For someone like him, who will become a World King in the future, their destinies are terrifying. Not to mention sheltering him, but those super influences who want to be on good terms with him will definitely intervene on his behalf. And even if no one decides to shelter him, killing him will be a near-impossible task. And if we cannot kill him, then in the future the ones to die will be us!”Chapter 1211 – Killing Wu Finalcloud References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:True Martial World Category:Divine Realm Category:Sacred Martial Mansion Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant